1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
As the operation speed of a semiconductor apparatus increases, design is made such that signals may be inputted to and outputted from a semiconductor apparatus in synchronization with a clock.
As a semiconductor apparatus has a higher operation speed, signals are inputted to and outputted from the semiconductor apparatus in synchronization with a clock having a higher frequency. However, in a semiconductor apparatus having a higher operation speed, power consumption may markedly increase, and it may be necessary to slow down the operation speed according to a user or the operational circumstances of the semiconductor apparatus.
A semiconductor apparatus capable of performing both a high speed operation and a low speed operation needs a circuit for converting a clock of a high frequency into a clock with a low frequency. Also, when frequency conversion is performed, there should be no phase difference between a clock before conversion and a clock after conversion.